Unspoken Words
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: They never knew why he started to give out flowers now but they chose to not question him and his intentions because this is Jehan, sweet little Jehan who could be adorable amidst the revolution, but when he starts acting odd and drinking, it is the guide who have to find out what the hell is wrong with him. (One-sided Jehan and Cosette)


"Unspoken Words"

"So what is this all about flower boy?" Courfeyrac's eyes darted at the blushing poet at the corner whilst he twirls a chrysanthemum at hand. Ever since Jehan gave him his flower last Sunday-the day when the youngest student, for some unknown reason, started to mysteriously gave them flowers one by one each day-Courfeyrac always made sure to put one on his button hole every day, even the other Amis have their flowers hidden somewhere; Bahorel and Bossuet always kept theirs inside their pockets, Feuilly started using bouvardia in his designs, Combeferre pressed his carnation on the book he usually keep around, Enjolras' speeches may or may not have a gladiolus drawn at the bottom of each page, though his original flower isn't kept very far and maybe he and Combeferre started to kept fresh flowers at their home, Joly preserved his yellow tulip in one of his vials that he always carry, Musichetta could be seen with an iris on her hair and same with Eponine and her hibiscus-though it's still a wonder how they get their fresh flowers each day, and even Grantaire's table has an upright bottle in the middle with tiny white flowers soaking their stems with absinthe.

And now it's his last day to hand out a flower to their remaining friends who hasn't received one yet. Everyone fixed their questioning gaze on Jehan who continued to fiddle with the buttons on his sleeves, they never knew why he started to give out flowers now but they chose to not question him and his intentions because this is Jehan, sweet little Jehan who could be adorable amidst the revolution. Even Enjolras is thankful for these little charming actions that serve as their distraction once in a while, but of course he'll never admit that out loud.

They do, however, know the messages the poet want to convey for they may not speak the language of the flowers but some of them may or may not have asked Combeferre-because he's a know-it-all- or one of their mistresses or consult their books of what their flowers mean. And they are deeply touched mind you…

"I have no idea of what you're talking about Courfeyrac." The bashful boy tried to conceal his blushing, he took a long sip on his drink which made his vision blur a bit. God! They don't know what kind of storm is brewing inside him. They don't know that those flowers hold the unspoken words he want to convey, the feelings he want to express and the things he wants to vent out-specially to a certain _mademoiselle_.

Combeferre pried the cup from his hands as Jehan protested. "It's not even nine and you're already inebriated, you don't even drink! What's the matter with you Jehan?"

"You're acting really odd." Courfeyrac added.

"And you're spacing than usual." Enjolras shot the poet an annoyed glare, which Combeferre frowned at. Jehan just turned away in shame.

"Enjolras you're not helping at all. I hope you'd be a bit more gentle on him." The bespectacled student berated like a mom only to be scoffed at by the blonde. "That's not really polite Enjolras."

The official meeting just ended and most of their other members left to God knows where save for the Amis who were just there doing whatever they do once Enjolras loosen the reigns; Joly, Bossuet, and Bahorel sharing jokes with wine at hand, Feuilly involving in intellectual debates or playful banters. Grantaire at his corner getting drunk and on occasion singing tone-deafly with an equally drunk Courfeyrac-but that's not the case tonight since it's the poet who's drowning in alcohol.

"'S nothing 'Ferre. Just a little down lately. It's nothing, don't mind me."

By now, everyone noticed the strange behavior of their friend, Joly threw them a worried glance and immediately rushed to Jehan's side to check for his pulse and temperature. "Are your days counted Mon Ami? Why didn't you tell us you're fatally ill? Oh please don't tell me this is a good bye! Maybe there's still a cure."

'There's no cure for a love sick heart except for love alone.' Jehan thought but offered his friends a small smile and waved them of dismissively. "I'm fine, don't mind me. Just a little tipsy." He appreciates the thought, he really do, as well as his friend's fussing, but he's not himself tonight-partly because of the much consumed wine. Bossuet and Feuilly reluctantly went back to their seats while stirring an objecting Joly in the process. There's something obviously bothering their young poet and even Grantaire who's usually too inebriated to notice, took note of the frown and the lack of luster in his eyes.

It is usually Jehan who's good with comforting and it's his job to make everyone feel better, that's why when the flower-boy wilted away, they have no idea how to bring him back to life. So the best thing they can do for him right now is to give him some space and let Combeferre handle from here.

"But really Jehan, what's with the flowers?" Bahorel insisted.

"I wasn't the one who's been sending you flowers." Jehan denied his not so subtle flower giving at which everyone just rolled eyes at. "I swear, I wasn't the one who left larkspur on your windowsill and camellia on Bossuet's table." He smiled crookedly and finished of his wine. "I wasn't even the one who weaved flowers on Enjy's hair!" usually, everyone would find the statement to be funny for their own good, only if it isn't uttered by an inebriated Jehan. In three strides the blonde boy had crossed the room and shoved the cup away from the poet's hand. "That's it! I had enough of your drunken nonsense. Jehan, what's the matter with you?" stunned silence befell on the room, the younger student looked in the brink of tears and Enjolras let Combeferre console him. The leader just walked away in guilt, but the damage has been done. He shouldn't have yelled at him. He shot one last look on Combeferre who nodded in understanding.

Courfeyrac thinking that a little teasing can lighten the mood tried and in hopes to dart everyone's attention from the prior incident. "Maybe the reason is he's simply looking for a reason to give Cosette some flowers?" Most of the Amis chuckled at this letting their selves be swayed but the curly haired man. The poet was often teased because of his growing closeness with Marius' object of admiration but none of them took the notion seriously, although a lot of them think that the lark is better off with the poet but they would never say that out loud.

Jehan blushed a thousand shades of red turned away in shame. Oh God even his friends can notice, and in no time Marius himself would know. How would he face his friend then? How can he be so cruel? How can he dream of having someone else' lover especially when they're both happy and obviously in love? He's so selfish. None of them seemed to notice his inner-turmoil except for the guide, the leader and the cynic.

Enjolras just let Combeferre do the talking, he was never good with one on one talk anyway, he will just make the gentle poet cry even more and that would certainly make matters worse than it is, for now he and Courfeyrac would serve as distractions although the latter one will do most of the job. Grantaire chose to just watch from the distance, but he also prepared a cup for Jehan just in case, contrary to the popular belief the cynic is sensible in the sense that he is mindful of what's going on around him, he just act like he's drunk all the time just to mask his own clever mind. The man knows a heart break when he sees one.

" I just though the flowers just looked especially lovely in the shop for the past week and it would be a good idea to bring some." The sweet boy cried as 'Ferre hugged him, but of course that's not the real reason and he knows it too.

'Shh… it's alright Jehan. You don't have to tell us the real reason. Hush now." Combeferre slowly and gently rubbed circles on the younger boy's back whilst he whisper comforting words in his ear. "Enjolras wants to say he's sorry too." Jehan just nodded and tried to stop his tears. The rest of the evening went as normal as it can be. They never let Jehan near any drink and Combeferre was still in close monitor, Joly tried to crack up some jokes and Courfeyrac and Grantaire drunk-sung on top of their lungs. Everyone was having a good time and Jehan was smiling again, it was only until Marius came with Cosette in his arms that the whole room fell in silence again, a yellow rose was in his other hand, everyone's eyes darted to Combeferre and Jehan. Bossuet spoke and innocently asked. "What does a yellow rose 'Ferre?"

Combeferre was cut off from his trance and stole a glance at the poet across the room and back at the flower, realization dawned upon him and he shot Jehan a knowing look. The poet just looked away in shame for the umpteenth time that night. The bespectacled student also saw a jonquil tucked on the blonde woman's dainty hand and understood, 'Jonquil eh? 'Return my affection?' he thought then he turned back at the question. "I'm sorry Bossuet but forgot what it meant."

Only the guide, the cynic and the lark noticed when the poet slipped away in the dark of night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, a soft knock roused the young poet from his slumber, being intoxicated last night his movement were slowed and a killer headache was pounding on his head. When he answered the door, he found no trace except for a striped carnation and a dried peony and jasmine at his doorstep. Tears began to blind his vision and his chest constricted as he choked back a sob. He never thought that a day would come when a mere sight of a flower would wilt his heart. He took the carnation inside and laughed bitterly as he stared at the accursed flower.  
"A striped carnation…"

'…Sorry I can't be with you.'

* * *

If I owned Les Mis... Bossuet wouldn't be so unlucky

To anyone who reached this point, thank you for taking the time in reading my story ... please don't hesitate to criticize me ...

**Courfeyrac-**Chrysanthemum-Cheerfulness, You're a wonderful friend.

**Combeferre-**Carnations have multiple meanings but the one given to 'Ferre is the one usually given during mother's day (don't ask why).

**Enjoral**-Gladiolus symbolizes strength of character. Send a bouquet of gladiolus as a token of respect to a person whose character you admire.

**Joly-**Yellow Tulip-There's Sunshine in Your Smile.

**Bossuet**-Camelia-goodluck gift for a man.

**Bahorel**-Larkspur-symbolizes levity.

**Feuilly**-Bouvardia-symbolizes enthusiasm.

**Marius-**Yellow Rose-Betrayal


End file.
